The Myth of Abaddon
by Royal Court Jester
Summary: maybe I'll change the title later, in an AU where magic existed only in stories and fairy tales, a secret cult tries to prevent the resurrection of an ancient evil lord, will they succeed? AU- rated M and of course Takumi!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello people, make some space to this new story about well crazy darker supernatural things, so tell me what you think so I'll knew if continue it, so read and review and correct things if you feel like you must this is an Alternative Universe a bit of our own of course a bit biblical too  
don't worry Jesus will not be mentioned here but include some biblical names (cuz some are cool but not related to their original character)**

_six thousands years ago, the planet Zalera was filled with darkness, death, misery, monsters around the world attacked friends and foes by equal, the humans fight against them but sometimes they fight each other for survival, humans__always fight for survival, empires destroyed in mere days by demons, humans lost all their fate in their Gods, the world seemed to be damned for the eternity, until one day a sorceress fought a powerful arch-demon the higher class of all demons, Mastema was his name the one who initiated the invasion in first place, after a seven days of battle both of them fall to the ground, the sorceress was badly injured the same for the arch-demon Mastema but his natural healing abilities help him to rise again and give the final blow the sorceress, but just before to strike he fell in love with the woman, he healed her wounds and take her to the castle he raised from the oblivion the very day of the invasion months before they battle, the sorceress was surprised but with the time she too loved Mastema, she revealed her name to him, Artema was her name, both of them do the forbidden, they conceived a son , Abaddon was his demonic name, not the demons neither the humans could believe something like that, Mastema ordered to all the demons to return to the oblivion, most of them cursed the arch-demon and so they were killed instantly, no one couldn't stand against him, the time passes and peace returned to Zalera, the child grow like a normal human but he was aware of his heritage, in order to maintain peace the Sorceress Artema and the Arch-demon Mastema ruled the world together, at first no human accepted the fact that demon ruled them but others agree with it since he can prevent another invasion, years passed and the child become a man, his parents always feared that he could do something rash, Abaddon always were hot-tempered and tend to destroy structures when he was upset, he befriended with a human boy who was a servant of the castle, Abaddon always hate humans but this boy was different, he seemed to had some bond to the magic and he didn't consider him totally human although the boy had only eight years Abaddon consider him like a little brother, the boy which his name remains a mystery nowadays share the same feelings towards humans as Abaddon had, hate for weaklings_

_Abaddon always fight with his father about why he retreat the demons, that the demons or at least non-humans, like wizards and monsters should rule Zalera, her mother scolded him for say such things._

_One day while Abaddon's parents sleep he sneak in their room with a dagger in each hand, in the middle of the night he jumped on them stabbing his daggers in his parents heart's, as much demons Abaddon had super strength, speed, and some powers, he knew a lot of magic from his mother, when they parents eyes grew wide feeling the cold blades in their hearts Abaddon didn't hesitate to absorb their souls and powers, the half-demon half-wizard become King and don't waste any time, the same night he called for all the demons in the oblivion to rise again and destroy the humans and anyone who stands in their way_

_armies of demons and monsters of all kinds gathered around the Castle of Abaddon and move forward to to attack the armies of humans and allied wizards, the battle lasted three years and the humans were losing, it seemed that everything was lost again until a figure in the distant appeared with a great staff, in was a woman another sorceress, it was young compared to the old wizards around her, the sorceress focused some power in her staff and an white beam was fired out of it decimating thousands of demons in one shot leaving only the humans standing, Abaddon knew this could cause trouble for him and rose his castle to the air until it reached the clouds where he could easily cast spells from there, he believed he would win the war but the sorceress appeared in front of his throne, they battled inside the castle no one could see what was happening, all of the humans, wizards and demons remained in the ground waiting for a victor, for hours the clash of magic and demonic powers could be __hear on all the planet,a moment later all was silence, inside the castle a defeated Abaddon lied on his throne barely breathing, the sorceress focused all her energy in her staff again ready to strike but the demon use his last energies to make a protection spell around him, when the sorceress attacked the spell reflected on the castle itself, all the windows, furniture, doors were crystallized, the sorceress was unharmed but the demon was crystallized as well, the sorceress tried to break it and kill him once and for all but the crystal was too strong for her, it contained her magic as well as the demon's, she decided to leave it like that since the demon looked dormant, she made a last spell maintaining the castle in the clouds and sealing the demon in his own prison of crystal, she returned to the battle grounds and the demons retired from there as soon as she touch the ground and so the world live in peace since then, the nameless boy who befriended Abaddon was never to be found, some say he was eliminated along with the demons in the white beam, others say he still wanders the flying castle protecting his friend and master from any harm until he return to our world..._

"interesting story boss, why we listened to it again?" a tall, corpulent man asked to a blond almost white haired aged woman with a ancient book

"because Junpei my boy...it's history of our world" the blond aged woman said

"do you mean it is real!? I thought it was some legend or fairy tale" Junpei said

"J.P., we had killed monsters and supernatural beings and you don't believe this!?" a more young around nineteen years old asked

"I know that Zoe but I mean a flying castle!? Demons that had sex with humans and fell in love!? Please that just bullshit!" J.P. Said raising from his seat

"I know we'd never saw a demon before but that's just because the sorceress drive them off from our world" Zoe the blond young woman said

"seeing is believing Zoe" J.P. Retorted

"enough!" the older woman shouted, both J.P. And Zoe remained silent "J.P. , due to the modern technology nowadays the sorcerers, wizards, witches, warlocks or whatever you want to call them, are almost inexistent now, our family had taken care of any supernatural being since the great war and the people ignore the past...like you" the older woman said, J.P. Raised an eyebrow still unbelieving the words of his leader "still don't believe me? Well, see for yourself then" the elder woman opened a small box in her desk, it had a panel with numbers and letters on it, she pressed the correct password and a big hole opened in the middle of the room, a long white staff came out from it, glowing with power

"w-what is-" J.P was cut

"it's the very staff of the sorceress in the story, it has been in our family since ever" Zoe said proudly

"now you believe in history J.P.?" the old woman said

"y-yes ma'am I'm sorry for doubting" J.P. Apologize

"I forgive you boy, it's is normal that you don't believe it since it was six thousand years ago, now the reason of why I had tell you this is because we believed that the flying castle was lost in the sky forever but intelligence says the empire of Khana had found it a few hours ago" the old woman said

"the empire? How they know about it? If it so secret how they knew about it? I mean I work here and I didn't know either" J.P. Asked

"we don't know, we don't know what they're gonna do when they get there but I know what you two are gonna do, stop them from enter the castle at any cost" the aged woman said

"we must prevent them to enter or they can wake up the demon Abaddon" Zoe said

"only the two of us!? Khana have a great army how we're supposed to prevent them to enter?" J.P. Asked

"the castle doesn't have much ground around it, they'll send a small squad of investigators and soldiers" Zoe answered

"how we do know that!?" J.P. Again asked

"we have a lot of bases around the world, our contacts in the empire told us, besides other two agents will join to your mission so it will be four people" the old woman said

"still is dangerous who are these other agents? Did we know them?" J.P said

"I really doubt it, they'd lived in the empire all their life but are perfect spies, they're Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura they're twins in case you have any doubt when you see them" the old woman said

"why they had different last name?" J.P.

"who knows we don't really care,we care about their loyalty and skills" the old woman said

"any other question J.P.!?" Zoe said a little annoyed

"um well no...not at all" J.P.

"good we're leaving now" Zoe said and take bag with weapons in it

"remember, you must stop those people from entering the castle at any cost! Kill them if you must!" the old woman said

"I know mother...we'll be back soon" Zoe said

"take care dear...you too J.P." Zoe's mother said

"of course boss" J.P. Said following Zoe to the hangar, Zoe's mother sat on her chair taking a look to the glowing white staff before lock it again on the floor

"hope everything goes right, if Abaddon awakes we'll be doomed this time" Zoe's mother thought

in the hangar, the plane was ready to take off, it was a commercial plane so it wouldn't raise any suspicion when they arrive to the meeting point with the other agents in the empire of Khana, as soon as Zoe and J.P. Boarded it the plane go to the lane and elevated in the sky

"so Zoe have you practicing your magic?" J.P asked

"not much, only healing spells, with bullets and bombs flying around those are more useful" Zoe

"maybe you should learn how to make fireballs or something" J.P.

"I know how to do them but...are dangerous...I'm afraid of using them" Zoe

"why?" J.P.

"long story...we better get some rest I have a feeling that this mission is going to be dangerous" Zoe

"you might be right" J.P.

They take a small nap on their seats while the plane reach it's destination, when they arrive the twins where next to a helicopter waiting for their arrival

"good evening, you must be Zoe" Kouichi the short haired twin greeted

"and you must be J.P. They were right, you're tubby" Kouji the long haired twin said

"you son of-" J.P. Cursed but Zoe interrupted him

"and you must be Kouichi and Kouji they said that one of you was very annoying I think I know who is" Zoe said

"smart ass"Kouji smirked

"enough brother we have work to do, lets go" Kouichi said

everyone boarded the helicopter and flied away, to the sky

"so what are you good for" Kouichi asked

"I'm good with any kind of gun such as Zoe" J.P. Said

"that's all?" Kouji asked not surprised

"I do some healing magic and a little of everything else" Zoe answered

"healing magic, that's good a doctor always come handy" Kouji said

"we as you must know are spies, we knew little magic but enough to turn ourselves invisible for some time" Kouichi said

"the cowards way..."J.P. Said

"better than being an easy target such as you fat-ass!" Kouji

"who are you calling fat ass!?" J.P

"enough! We're almost there" Zoe yelled at the two

the four were amazed when they saw the flying castle, it was more bigger than the story books said, it had seven towers in total, the castle was full covered in crystal like diamond, they surrounded the castle hoping to find any signal of the empire's team, they found other helicopters outside the castle's entrance and the only space to land, unfortunately they don't found a place to land themselves and apparently the empire's team had already entered to the castle

"what do we do now?" Kouichi asked

"we jump and you try to find were to land this thing or wait flying until we came out" Zoe said

"as you wish lady, be careful in there" Kouichi said and the others jump off the helicopter

they proceeded carefully inspecting the vehicles of the empire, they were empty but still warm, they doesn't have much time there

"looks like everybody's inside" J.P.

"let me take a look first" Kouji said, he closed his eyes and take a deep breath a second later he vanished from Zoe and J.P.'s sight

"where did he go!?" J.P. Asked then he felt someone slap the back of his head

"I'm here fatty, I'll be right back" Kouji said and entered the castle while he was invisible and Zoe and J.P. Remained outside, minutes passed and Kouji was still inside

"why is he taking so long?" J.P. Complain

"maybe something happened to him we should check" Zoe said

"hey don't worry people I'm right here!" Kouji said turning visible again at the very main door

"what did you find?" Zoe

"these guys are armed to the teeth, but most of them are scientist and rookies" Kouji

"what about the castle did they get to the throne?" Zoe

"nope, they're trying to enter though, they have some kind of drill which is performing the thick crystal, they almost there we must hurry!" Kouji said and Zoe followed him inside

they proceeded carefully through the halls of the castle, walls, doors, statues all covered in the thick crystal, it looked like an ice palace, Kouji lead them to a safe place he discovered before, they were watching the empire's people working, the soldier's heavy armored with black metal plates protecting vital organs, they helmets had a mas resembling a skull with glowing eyes, probably were some part of special equipment

"there they are, what do we do now?" Kouji asked

"we killed them" J.P. Answered

"no wait, lets see if they can open the door" Zoe stopped his fat partner

"but your mother-" J.P. Was interrupted again

"ssshhh....I know what my mother said, but I'm curious, I want to know the face of the demon" Zoe

"why? He'll probably awakes when they enter" Kouji

"don't think so, the sorceress of the books tried to break it and she couldn't so I think they won't do it either, just wait until they open the kay?" Zoe

"okay" both the guys said

the drill was penetrating the thick door with some difficulties, the machine was giving it all

"c'mon! You can do it baby!" a scientist yelled

"who is that guy?" a soldier asked to another one

"it's your boss rookie, he's a little eccentric but very intelligent" he answered him

"oh almost there!" the scientist yelled again, a second later the drill opened a path between the hall and the throne room, Zoe and the others quickly rushed to ambush them but a voice stopped them in their hideout

"well, well what we got here?" the voice echoed all over the castle, it sounded like a boy's voice

"who's there!?" a soldier said stepping in to the throne room along with the rest of the team

"step into my parlor, said the spider to the fly" the voice continued followed by a chukle

"okay who's plying this joke people?" the leader of the soldiers asked but no one answered him

"forget it captain! It may be our imagination, look at there is the throne!" the scientist pointed, Zoe was about to fire when she saw a boy in a green robe step in front of the scientist

"you!? You're the one who give me the coordinates of this place, but you're a kid! How-" the scientist was confused

"how I did to be here before you!? Or maybe you're asking how is a grow up man is a kid now...the answer is simple...magic!" the boy with said, it had the same voice that echoed in the castle, the robe covered his face enough to prevent being seen by Zoe or any other person there, however what he said perturbed Zoe

"magic?" Zoe muttered

"I-I-I don't care! Step away kid! I need to see the body of Abbadon!" the scientist tried to approach the throne with the crystallized body if the fallen demon but the kid stooped him

"what's the rush doctor Hillman? I haven't finished yet..." the boy's voice suddenly changed a little more high pitched and deformed "ALL OF YOU WILL BECOME A PERFECT SACRIFICE FOR MY MASTER!" the boy's body began to spasming, eight gigantic and hairy legs came out of his small body, one of them impaled the doctor Hillman from the stomach, the soldiers were paralyzed in horror, the kid was transforming, changing to a more gruesome form, eight eyes formed in his face, fangs leaking drops of a substance like acid, a second later the body transformed in giant tarantula

"EVERYONE WILL DIE, EVEN THE ONES WHO ARE HIDDING IN THE BACK!" the giant tarantula yelled with a grotesque movement of its mouth, Zoe's eyes grew wide at his comment

"he know we're here!" she thought

**okay waddaya think!? It's suck? it's great?, need improvement (of course it need it I suck) tell me please, even if you don't like it I'll will continue it...someday so, see ya later people review please  
oh I don't double checked it so maybe will have a lot of errors hehe sorry  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello people, sorry for the delay I'm having some family affairs to get done but that isn't important, now let me explain something first, the magic, magick or magicka used here doesn't require any words or especial ritual (well 98% will not require it) if the characters want to throw a fire ball from their hands they'll do it without saying a weird word (Harry Potter) only some concentration, well that's all, ENJOY! **

"that thing had discovered us" Kouji said trying to not alert the soldiers who were terrorized and confused

"we must stop that thing, we can take the soldiers later!" J.P. Suggested

"okay...at my mark we attack that monster with all we have" Zoe said, however the arachnid wasn't wasting time with it's preys, the soldiers fired their guns at it but the tarantula dodge them with ease, not that it needed to it's hard skin protected it well but it like to play with them a little, there were seven soldiers and the dead scientific the arachnid lunge at three soldiers impaling two of them with the legs and bitting the head of the third one, the poisonous saliva of the tarantula penetrated the helm of the soldier, his skin and flesh burned and the rest of the body writhed in pain as deafening screams echoed in the castle

"fuck no! I'm not going to fight that shit!" J.P. Complained

"we can't let it free either" Kouji said

"let me think for a moment" Zoe said

"be quick only two soldiers left"J.P. Said as the tarantula split two soldiers in half, then jumped to the dark ceiling where nobody can see it

"where is it!?" a soldier asked

"I don't know! We better get the hell out here!" the other soldier responded and both ran at the exit of the throne room, Zoe and her team prepare their guns to the incoming attack of the arachnid, they knew that the tarantula will not let go it's precious preys, the soldiers where almost out of the room when suddenly a spiderweb trapped them at mere inches of getting out, they struggle trying to free themselves form the sticky spiderweb, then a macabre voice echoed the castle again

"before I kill you I want to show you what will be the destiny of your souls!" the tarantula speak from the darkness, from the bodies of the dead soldiers a yellow like aura emanated forming a golden little ball on each of the bodies, floating, waiting.

"now go to my master and give him your power" the arachnid creature commanded, the spheric entities flied towards the crystallized body of Abaddon which welcomed them

"those were the souls of your friends, you will fed my master as your friends do!" the tarantula came out of the darkness and land behind the trapped soldiers, without hesitating the tarantula clenched it's fangs on the back of one soldier, his screams were horrific at first but subdued seconds later due to the fact that he hasn't any back or spine at all, the tarantula continued munching the body and turned it's attention to the remaining one

"P-PLEASE NO!" the solider begged, the arachnid prepared it's fangs to do the same as the last one but the soldier's bladder couldn't take it anymore

"disgusting human, you aren't edible anymore!" the Tarantula complained, the soldier looked a bit relieved but his face changed again when the tarantula impaled him with a leg

"now...where're the remaining rats? Come out" the tarantula said removing the spiderweb from the hole on the door of the throne room then it retired itself near the throne at fifty meters away from the entrance

"Zoe, what do we do now!?" J.P. Whispered to Zoe

"we must kill that thing, on my mark we split up and attack it with all you got, okay?" the blond said and his teammates nodded "good, now....1...2...3! NOW!" zoe said and the three of them ran at different locations none of them approaching directly to the tarantula, the tarantula jumped at Zoe and she was about to being impaled by the arachnid when she jumped behind a column evading the death by mere inches

"impressive! But you were only lucky!" the tarantula said ready to strike again, suddenly three grenades landed below it's abdomen "what!?" then the grenades exploded launching the tarantula far from Zoe, the tarantula landed on it's back growling ferociously

"I think it isn't happy!" the Kouji said to J.P.

"if someone blow my ass like that I think I wouldn't be happy either"J.P. Retorted

however the giant tarantula was far from injured only angry and confused, the tarantula was again on it's legs and turned it's eight eyes towards the overweighted agent

"oh shit!" J.P. Ran to the exit knowing that he had no chance against the monster alone, the spider climb though the walls to catch up the fat one, just before the tarantula land on J.P. A pair of giant white translucent fist strike down the Tarantula

"what is this? A sorceress!?" the Tarantula said, Zoe was that sorceress a pair of hands where floating over her, she moved a finger an a hand too moved one, those were magical representations of her hands

"thanks Zoe I owe you one!" J.P. Said in relief

"you owe me so much that I lost the count Junpei!" Zoe said, the tarantula lunged at her only to be hit again on the abdomen sending it to crash on a wall "now you'll suffer!" Zoe used her magical hands to hit multiple times the giant Tarantula, it tried to rose from the ground only to be pounded against it again and again, the tarantula screamed in pain every hit it get, suddenly the arachnid stopped moving and Zoe too stopped pounding it

"I think you kill it Zoe" Kouji said taking a look at the body

"no...it's still breathing but look it's coming back to his original form" as Zoe said, the tarantula began to transform back to the little boy in the green robe, Zoe fell to her knees seeing the bruised body of the boy, barely breathing, unaware of his surroundings

"are you okay Zoe?" J.P. Asked

"I...I almost killed this boy! I don't want that blood on my hands!" Zoe said, tears falling from he eyes

"what are you saying!? That kid almost kill us too and I don't see any remorse form his part!" J.P retorted

"that's not the point Junpei! We're taking him to H.Q.!" Zoe said

"WHAT!? are you mad, Orimoto!? Kouji asked

"my decision is final!" Zoe barked

"in that case you may want to put on him one of these" Kouichi said entering to the castle, holding a strange collar

"what is that?" Zoe asked

"this is a suppressor collar, put these on any magic user and it will become as useless as any human, no offense to the present" Kouichi said and smirk looking at J.P. Who wasn't happy for his comment, J.P. Was the only person in the team who couldn't do magic, Zoe put the collar on the boy and they proceeded to the exit

"something is bugging me brother...where did you find a place to land?" Kouji asked to his short haired twin

"I made some space...with the rockets" Kouichi answered

when they got out of the castle a small crater was in the front door, inside it was the very helicopter which they got to there, all the others vehicles where destroyed

"m....mas...ter..." the boy muttered while J.P. Was carrying him, they boarded the helicopter and flied to the extraction point, they boarded the plane to return to their H.Q. The twins stayed behind, they needed to return to the empire before someone notice their absence in the military base they're spying

back at their H.Q. Zoe and J.P. Were welcomed by no other than Zoe's mother, she didn't see very happy, Zoe tried to not look her at her eyes, she knew she disobeyed orders, J.P. Was confused as he didn't know why his boss was so angry, a group of people take the kid from J.P. A moment later and take him away

"hey! Where are you taking him?" Zoe asked to her mother

"to interrogation! You two come with me NOW!" Mrs. Orimoto ordered

in 's office Zoe and J.P. Were waiting for some sort of punishment, walked from side to side rubbing her eyelids

"Zoe..." Mrs. Orimot said with a sigh

"yes mother?" Zoe asked nerviously

"why you disobeyed MY orders?" her mother asked not even looking at her

"w-well we..."Zoe was interrupted by J.P.

"we accomplished the mission didn't we? Why so-" before J.P. Could finish his sentence he was slapped in the mouth by

"when I ask you something Jumpei Shibayama you'll answer! I asked to Zoe and she'll answer my question not you! Understand!?" Mrs. Orimoto stepped back a little, J.P. Only nodded while touching his mouth "good, now Zoe you were saying?"

"well as Junpei said, we accomplish the mission Abaddon didn't awake isn't?" Zoe said

"yes, you accomplished your mission, but the empire should never opened the throne room but your curiosity went too far this time"

"we didn't do anything wrong, they didn't wake the so powerful demon mission accomplished!" Zoe retorted with anger in her voice

"don't speak to me in that tone young lady! What about the shapechanging boy!? He was too part of the mission too!?" Mrs. Orimoto was angry

"I couldn't kill it mother! It's just a boy, would you kill him!?" Zoe asked but her mother didn't answer, she remained in silent for a while but with a serious expression on her face "just what I thought...you're always cold...fucking bitch I'm going!" Zoe rose form her seat and get out of the office slamming the door

"Zoe wait" Mrs. Orimoto said but it was too late Zoe was very far now, she sat on her chair and light up a cigarette

"um...boss my I ask something?"J.P. Asked

"you've already do one but okay what is it?" Mrs. Orimoto said

"what are you going to do with the boy we found?" J.P.

"interrogating him, he knows something that we don't and I'm going to found what is"

five days passed after they arrive at the H.Q. Zoe was being held in her room until further notice due to her disagreement with her mother, J.P. Was required to do heavy duties as a punishment for not stopping Zoe, Mrs. Orimoto continued interrogating the the with skinned boy with the light brunette hair, although he haven't given any useful information, in the main office an employee and Mrs. Orimoto where discussingwhat to do with the kid

"it's useless boss, that boy doesn't say other things than insults and bad jokes" the employee said

"did you find something about the tatoo on his back?" Mrs. Orimoto asked

"yeah, apparently it's an old spell back at the wizard's era, supposedly the bearer becomes ageless, forever young or at least he remain at his current age" the employee said

"I see...Shibayama said he was already inside the castle and that a doctor said that the boy was the one who tell him about the castle" Mrs. Orimoto

"already inside!? And was outside before!? Unbelievable unless..."

"he is the wizard boy who befriended with Abaddon!" both said in unison, suddenly the alarm sounded in all the base

"my Lady! The prisoner is acting weird!" another employee said

"put him on the screen!" Mrs. Orimoto said, a T.V. Came out of the ceiling it turned on with the image of the boy in his cell, it was kicking the walls and juming on his bed with joy

"what the fuck is he doing!?" Mrs. Orimoto

"I don't know, he began to do that before the alarms is were triggered, he said _my master will crush you all like insects _he repeat this over and over again" the employee said

"what about the alarm? What the hell is happening!?" Mrs. Orimoto asked

"we don't know Ma'am, the radars and communications aren't working properly!" The employee said

"boss we got a radio message from Kimura from the Empire of Khana! The message it's damaged" the communicator said

"put it on!" Mrs. Orimot said

_attention H.Q...............you.........out.......castle........position!......I repe..........get out.......flying....your position!_

"what Kimura tried to say?mmm...quickly put the cameras of the outside in the far east!" Mrs. Orimoto commanded, the image was blurry and sometimes it cut, but for a brief moment the image was perfect but what was in there terrorized them all, the flying castle was heading directly to their direction.

**So what do you think? You must be wondering where the fuck is Takuya Kanbara!? He'll appear soon after all is a Takumi story isn't? Well review please and have a cookie and hot chocolate! See ya later ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people sorry for the late update, too much homework, if you think highschool homework is hard lets see how you do it when you enter in a university (besides my constant depression) , well enough of my complains, R&R please**

the omnipotent castle approached slowly but menacing to the H.Q. Of the mysterious agency, the young wizard kid was in his cell, jumping on his bed, because he knew he could sense his master coming to get him

"everyone's gonna die!" the kid yelled then laughed like mad, he still had the collar that prevent him to use magic

"shut up already!" the guard shouted "I got enough with that damn alarm!"

the kid smiled at him, not a childish smile but a grim one, his eyes felt like piercing the mind of the guard

"and stop staring at me like that!" the guard shouted again

the kid chuckled "you're going to die soon you know?"

"what do you mean?" the asked arrogantly, knowing that the kid couldn't do anything with the collar in his neck

"you'll see" the kid sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling of his cell, it was made of a thick transparent material, like glass but as hard as stone, same with the walls, it was like a small invisible box with a small door, suddenly someone knock the door of the jail's entrance, the guard rose from his leather seat, discarding the newspaper he was reading and opened the door

"who the fuck are you!?" the guard asked, a dark figure standing in front of him, it's red eyes glowed like the bottom of a volcano, it take the guard from his mouth and the figure transform into liquid to later enter to the guard's digestive system, the kid saw in amusement how the guard was chocking with the black liquid entering in his body by force, the guard walked a few steps back form the door, there was no sign of the shadow figure but the kid knew it was inside the guard because the guard was skinny and now was big and round like a ball, his eyes were dropping black liquid instead of tears, he slowly approached the cell door of the kid and opened it with his hand, it slide to one side as kick as the light, the Kid approached to the fat blob of guard and spoke

"lord Abaddon sent you?" the kid asked, the fat blob of guard nodded "good, you can leave that thing now, thanks" with that the fat body of the guard exploded, blood and black liquid stained the walls and the kid's prisoner clothes, from with turned red, chunks and organs flew across the room leaving a bloody mess behind, the black liquid however begun to put back together until it formed a small pool which then formed the original shadow human form from before "lets go then we must harvest more souls" the kid said before leaving the jail

"what!? How is that possible!?" Mrs. Orimoto demanded an answer, as she was informed of the kid's escape, she grab on of the soldiers by the neck and stare at his eyes

"I-I'm sorry madam, but we believe someone let him out, i-it's impossible to escape from those cells without magic" the soldier answered her, fearing for his life as he knew well that Mrs. Orimoto wouldn't hesitate to kill one of her own

she let him go and sighted rubbing her temple "send all the squads to stop that wizard and the rest try to figure out how to stop that castle before it land on us!" old woman said on the speaker

the kid was wandering through the many hall of the base, he no longer had the collar which disable his magic, the darker figure was close behind him like a bodyguard, behind them a trail of blood, bones and flesh was all over the walls, ceiling and floor, the alarms were making a lot of noise, blast doors closed at the kid's path trying to stop his advancing

"go and look for any magical or demonic creature willing to kill humans, tell them that Lord Abaddon is here" the kid commanded to his companion who only nodded in agreement and disappear like the wind

* * *

the kid continue his way killing anyone who stands in his way, his hair was red due to the blood spilled by his victims, however his grayish eyes transmitted joy and pleasure, the kid obviously liked his evil deeds, he couldn't transform into a giant spider again, the walls were very narrow to walk freely, so he sticked with normal spell, fireballs, light beams capable of cut through steel like butter, soon he found himself before a great door with the word _Hangar_ on it, he blow it away with a fireball, when the smoke dissipated his eyes grew wide due to what was there ready to attack him

"all right boys, time to kick some asses" JP. Said, he was piloting an exoarmor, a type of machine with humanoid shape were a pilot get inside the chest, capable of lifting a tank and resist most of the bullets created to date, the exoarmor moved can move faster than any human and the appearance was stylish compared to the first models that looked like metal boxes, JP. Had a blue one with a chaingun on the right arm and a deflector shield on the other one, it was a 15 feet machine, other soldiers where on similar in style but in a white color, with the same weapons, fifty units where aiming at the kid twenty of them where exoarmors the rest were normal soldiers with rifles

"do you think you can stop me with your toys?" the kid mocked as his eyes darkened "humans they'll never learn" the kid laughed a bit

"fire!" J.P. Ordered, all the soldiers fire their weapons at the kid, he casted a barrier in front of him which protected him of the bullets, lots of dust covered the boy, the soldiers hold their fire until it dissipate, the boy was still there but not alone, other dark figures behind him with their glowing red eyes waited for the boy commands

"you found all these shadows here?" the boy asked, the dark figure from before shake it's head and appear to whisper something "I see so my Lord has more power now" he chuckled "lets finish with this shall we?" the dark figure say other thing "what? That thing is here!? Change of plans then, you finish this idiots and I'll go for it" with that the little brunette boy made his way to another direction, the shadows as he called them stepped into the hangar

"don't let him get away, fire!" J.P. Shouted, all the soldiers fire their weapons once again, the shadows keep advancing besides the barrage of bullets getting through their bodies like their were made of fog

"exo squad activate the shields, the rest pull back and get to that kid!" J.P. Ordered, the exoarmors activate their shields which began to glow with a with light, the other soldiers get to another exit to regroup and get to the boy, the shadows quickened their pace, they were at least one hundred of shadows in the hangar, the exoarmors seemed to repel their attacks with the shields but hey were too many to contain them all

"Die fucker die!" Lester, one of J.P.'s friend yelled while he pressed a shadow against another shield which made it to disappear "take that fucker!" Lester celebrated, J.P. Watched how he and the other soldier destroyed the shadow with their shields, the only thing capable of repelling them for the moment

"people! Crush those things with your shields!" J.P. Commanded, everyone began to strike the shadows with their shields, crushing a shadow with two shields seemed easy but the shadows were quick and learned fast, a shadow was a about to be destroyed when another one became liquid and infiltrated in the exoarmor of Lester

"what the fuck!? Help!" Lester cried for help while the black liquid entered into his body like the guard, this time it isn't make him to explode, the shadow take control of his body consequently it take control of the exoarmor "w-watch out!" Lester led escape a small warning to his comrades before drowning with the black liquid

"Lester!" J.P. Called him but only static could be heard in the intercom, the exoarmor was still but suddenly it moved again taking the chaingun, the exoarmor of Lester fired against the other soldiers, J.P. Didn't waste time and charge at his friend's armor and slam it to a wall "sorry friend" J.P. Said before firing his gun at the core of the exoarmor destroying it

* * *

the kid moved fast following one of the shadows as a guide to the _object_ he was looking for, something that was important to help his master, suddenly the rest of the soldiers catch him up just before a sturdy metal door, it looked important and well protected

"stop or we'll shoot!" a soldier yelled ready to fire

"I don't have time for you!" the brunette boy extended his pale hand at the eighty soldiers in front of him and a white beam got fired form his palm "fir-" a soldier got killed before he could end a word, their bodies disintegrated at the touch of the white beam, since it was a hall not too wide not too narrow, some of the soldiers only got burned or lost some limbs, their squirming bodies and noisy screams of terror and pain annoyed the pale boy, in other circumstances this would amused him but he was in a hurry "finish them, they're bothering me!" the boy ordered to his loyal dark companion who only nodded and possessed a body to kill the rest of the soldiers with their weapons, the boy only made his way to the gigantic metal door, it said _Mrs. Orimoto, H.Q. Leader's Office_ "Orimoto..." he thought, trying to remember, for that name was familiar to him, he tried to open the door but was locked, he studied it for a bit, he didn't want it to blow it, the object he was looking for might me behind the door and he didn't want to broke it, suddenly he heard something behind the door, he leaned pressing his ear against it trying to hear clearly "with this I'll kill him" the boy heard a woman said behind the door, he take a few steps back but the door was blasted away by a white light, the door hit the kid and sent him flying twenty meters away from it, the kid recovered form the blast and in the entrance of the office a blond, old woman was holding a glowing white staff

"so you got the staff eh? Give it to me and I'll spare your pathetic life" the pale boy said obviously he wasn't to keep his promise

"Tommy Himi, the only person, the only friend of Abaddon, here in my own office" the blond woman said

"oh you know about me, that makes me happy" Tommy the pale boy brunette boy said with a smirk "but I know about you too, Mrs. Arelia Orimoto descendant of Yizmat the sorceress who battled my master" Tommy said rosing from the ground

"and won, don't forget that boy!" Mrs. Orimoto said arrogantly

"only when you kill your opponent the battle is won! As I'll do with you, I'm gonna won!" Tommy charged at the blond woman, she fired a red beam which Tommy evaded with ease casting multiple fireballs at her who evade too with ease, the continued battling, the sounds of explosion echoed all over the base

* * *

"fuck this! Pull back everyone! Pull back!" J.P. Orderd while he destroyed another possessed exoarmor and friend, of the fifty units most of the half where already killed or possessed by a shadow which would lead to an immediately extermination from the rest of the team, the shadows who apparently were only a hundred, began to multiplying their number with the pass of time "shit!" J.P. Said noticing the black liquid filtrating into his armor, suddenly a white fog passed through his exoarmor disintegrating the shadow, J.P. Turned to see who saved him for he knew that was magic, to his surprise it was Zoe who saved him

"are you okay?" Zoe asked

"yeah, thanks to you, what are those things?" J.P. Asked

"shadows, a manifestation of a wizard, the wizard can do as many as he wants as long as his power is big enough to do that many" Zoe explained, J.P. Killed another of his possessed comrades and he realized he and Zoe were the only ones alive in the hangar

"we better out of here, climb in my shoulders!" J.P. Crouched his machine so Zoe could climb on the shoulder of it "ready?" Zoe nodded, with that a small compartment in the back of the exoarmor opened revealing a turbine which began to work, this sent the machine away from the shadows, it hover at high speed while Zoe tried not to fall from the machine "we better get out of the base, we have nothing to battle those things" J.P. Suggested

"we must get to my mother first!" she said

"roger" J.P. Turned the machine in a corner

* * *

"you were saying?" the brunette boy asked mocking at the unmoving body of Mrs. Orimoto who Tommy has a foot on her chest "see you were all talk now I'll finish you so you'll stop bothering me!" Tommy raised a hand and a blade made of red energy appeared in his hand, he was about to cut the head of the old woman when "mother!" Zoe cried out, Tommy looked at the direction of the voice came only to be slammed by the body of the exoarmor of J.P., Zoe had jumped from it before he slammed the boy and pressed him against one of the walls

"mother...are you okay?" she was still, Mrs. Orimoto was barely breathing "please mother answer me!" Zoe shake the body of her mother, tears fell form Zoe faces when she noticed all the bruises and burns she had all over her body, Mrs. Orimoto opened her eyes and rub her daughter's cheek

"Zoe...you must..." Mrs. Orimoto tried to find the strength to finish her sentence "you must escape from here...take the staff with you..." Mrs. Orimoto said handing her the white staff to Zoe

"no mother this is yours" Zoe said desperately to do something to help her mother

"I'm dying Zoe...no healing magic can cure me now...I...I was too confident...watch out for that boy...I lov...I lo..." Mrs. Orimoto's sight was dull and still, she had died, Zoe cried on her mother, the same she called bitch and other things a few days a go.

"boss...?" J.P. Looked at Zoe, a small tear fell from a corner of his right eye, he then hear a small voice mumble something

"it was about time...bitch!" Tommy cursed and laugh at the tragedy he just caused, but his laughs were muzzled by multiple stomps of J.P. And his exoarmor

"how dare you, you son of a bitch, I'll kill you for this!" J.P. Continued to stomping the fragile body of the boy, her bones breaking with each stomp, only one thing was on his little mind now, his master and friend

"master...I've failed you...I'm sorry" Tommy was lost in his mind

_none of that Tommy, you haven't fail me_

"Takuya? Master? Where are you?" Tommy asked in loud voice, this made J.P. To stop, confused by the kid

"with who is exactly talking to? Who is Takuya and why he call him Master?" J.P. Asked

"Takuya...was the name his mother give him...he adopted the name of Abaddon years later" Zoe said still looking at her mother's corpse

_I'm in the castle Tommy, let me take your body for a while_

"but my body is broken it's useless now" Tommy said, blood gushing from his mouth due to the organs destroyed in his body

_let me take care of that, now I need you to lend me you body_

"yes friend, as you wish" Tommy closed his grayish eyes and appeared to be dead

"looks like he died, finally" J.P. Said making his way to Zoe's but a small laugh stopped him, it came from the boy, the shambling, broken and almost dead boy, Zoe's eyes grew wide when Tommy began to regenerate, his bones cracked as they fixed, his crushed body regain his normal form, but his eyes were brown, deeply brown, Zoe could see a dark aura surrounding the boy, she knew that it wasn't the same as before

"J.P. Come over here quickly!" Zoe yelled but it was too late, the boy crawled on the exoarmor's back and rip the head like helmet of the machine revealing J.P.'s face

"so you're the one who caused so much trouble to my friend, you'll pay for this!" the possessed boy bury his hand on one of J.P.'s eyes who screamed in pain and tried to fight back, however since he was inside the armor, he could only move the mechanic parts and he couldn't reach his face, Tommy or better said his master, bury even more his hand, the screams of J.P. Scared Zoe to the point she was only staring with her wide open and her legs trembling "time to die!" the possessed boy made explode J.P.'s head with magic, pieces of brain and bones flew all over the place, the exoarmor wasn't moving anymore it fell to it's knees and then to the ground letting escape all the blood from J.P.'s corpse, the boy stared at his blood covered hand in amusement "I haven't had this fun in a lot of time" he said and then noticed Zoe's gasp when she looked at him, the boy approached at her and take the white staff with him "you're pretty it would be a shame if I kill you, my servant have memories of you but don't worry I'm not going to kill you" Zoe watched him, it was totally different person, he protected fear and she was feeling it "you better hurry of getting out here, my castle will crush this place" the boy made his way out of the office, as soon as he got out Jeremy another employee of Zoe's mother entered by other door

"miss Zoe we must go" he said, Zoe was in a shock, her mother, his friend, all dead and on top of it she didn't move a finger to stop it "damn, James! Help me with her, we must get the fuck out of here!" Jeremy called for another person, they take Zoe to the exit, tears began to fall from her eyes, she fell unconscious then

**sorry for the long ass chapter but I think I was very inspired, so yeah Abaddon is Takuya but in some point of his life he adopt that name (will be explained later) Tommy is the kid who transforms into giant arachnids and J.P. Is dead (yay a character less to worry about ^_^)  
so review please, the next chapter will come someday in the future, thanks for reading and see ya later ^_^ COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!!**


End file.
